


Tied Together

by celestear11



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bernadetta von Varley Needs a Hug, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestear11/pseuds/celestear11
Summary: A bad feeling becomes a reality. She's left all alone in this world.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/Bernadetta von Varley
Kudos: 9





	Tied Together

It was evening. The sky matches that of a painting. Beautiful colours of red, yellow, and purple. There was a breeze. The leaves on the tree swaying back and forth. Bernadetta brought the blanket closer to her, capturing whatever warmth was left. She lacked expression, her grey eyes held no shine nor fear. 

She stopped in her spot. Taking in the scenery. This place was where one would find Linhardt napping under the large oak tree. Typically a book left open, notes covering him full of research information. 

It was like she could see him. 

“I don’t even know what to say.” Her voice cracked. She hadn’t spoken since the incident. Refusing to bother others with her emotions. Instead, she spent time crying in her room, cursing at the goddess for taking away everything good in her life. 

“Why. Why didn’t you listen to me? Why did I listen to you!?” A rush of pent up anger reaches the surface as she yells into the setting sun. Did she want someone to listen? To hear her cries for help? Bernadetta didn’t know what she wanted anymore. 

“You promised me you would be fine. You promised you would return.” 

His smile. 

Memories of the night before he left for the mission filled her thoughts. Linhardt wore a smile, keeping Bernie calm, but his eyes told another story. The final kiss he gave her, told another story. 

Linhardt didn’t know what was about to come. He wanted to hope and wish for the best, but fighting in war changed the way you see the future. You never know when it's your last day. 

“Why did you leave me?” 

-

“I found one of your hair ties!” 

It was back during their academy days. Linhardt had a tendency of leaving things all over the place. Bernie always happened to find the lost items for him. 

Linhardt smiles at her excitement. Pushing her reached out her hand away. “You can keep it.” 

She lifts an eyebrow. Staring down at the white hair tie in her small hands. “Why? I don’t have much use for it.” 

“Your wrist. You can wear it there. So, if I’m far away, I’m always close.” 

-

She smiles softly at that memory. A tear rolling down her cheek as she ties her now longer hair up with the same hair tie he gave her. 

“You’re too far away . . . “ Bernadetta wraps the blanket tighter around herself. It used to be his, the one he brought around everywhere. 

She just missed him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> ,,, This is short because it wasn't originally made to be posted as a fic, it was for Tumblr but,,,, BASICALLY I'm on a Bernhardt high right now and I need more content for them out in the world and sometimes you gotta make your own food. I don't know if anyone will read this but, I'll write more of this if requested so,,,, yet.


End file.
